


At Distance and Close Quarters

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Poetry, pining!Rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Quiet love across the decades.Written for IronHusbands Bingo 2019





	At Distance and Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Title: At Distance and Close Quarters   
IronHusbands (RhFe) Bingo Square Filled: B4 - Pining  
Author: Politzania/PoliZ  
Rating: General  
Pairing(s): Tony /Rhodey  
Warnings/Triggers: none  
Summary: Quiet love across the decades

“My name’s Tony, what’s yours?”  
The boy genius said  
We were both so young then  
And I loved you, I loved you

“A Mechanical Fault”  
The police report read  
I grieved at your side  
And I loved you, I loved you

You were lost in the sand  
I wouldn’t give up  
“Next time you ride with me.”   
And I loved you, I loved you. 

A snake in the grass  
A man so corrupt  
Obadiah fooled us both  
And I loved you, I loved you

What saved you would kill you  
A secret you kept  
Tried to push me away  
But I loved you, I loved you

A brother in armor   
Was your true intent  
Joining into the fray  
For I loved you, I loved you


End file.
